The present invention generally relates to devices for heating liquids, and more particularly to a compact ribbon-flow cartridge-type blood warmer capable of heating blood or other fluids for infusion from refrigerated storage temperature to physiologic temperature at flow rates varying from zero to those required during massive transfusion.
Blood is generally stored at a temperature near 4.degree. Celsius. Prior to intravenously infusing refrigerated blood into the human body, it should be warmed to near physiologic temperature (32.degree. to 37.degree. Celsius). During massive transfusions flow rates as high as 160 milliliters per minute may be required.